


The Frost Knight and the Dragon Lord

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by the following plot!bunny premise:-</p>
<p>Two kings struck down by the same tainted blade.<br/>Two realms on the very brink of war.<br/>Two champions questing for the means to their liege lord's survival.<br/>A single Strychnos plant.<br/>One inevitable, calamitous, fateful confrontation.</p>
<p>Or so the bards would have you believe. </p>
<p>But what do bards know of such men, and what is in their hearts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frost Knight and the Dragon Lord




End file.
